No love
by AkiAkiChan
Summary: Someone from Spencer's past has come to visit.  How will Spencer take to this visit? T for mild language. Just to be safe


I do not own Criminal minds. Nor do I own No love by Eminem. (I used his lyrics)

I do not know if Spencer ever mention's any of the kids that tormented him by name so I made one up.

Spencer's P.O.V.

Returning to my desk with a fresh cup of caffeinated heaven, I set out to read the remainder of my files. Well, actually, Morgan and Emily's files. I like to pretend that I don't know that they slipped them in. Only an hour left and then I could go home. Suddenly, there was a bit of commotion right outside the bullpen.

"Sir. I don't think this is a good idea, can't this wait?"

"NO! I need to do this now. I won't ever get this chance again."

The doors to the bullpen opened and in burst two FBI novices, what looked to be a psychiatrist and a person I really hoped I would never see again. He was one of the main reasons I've never gone to any of the class reunions they held in my high school. Him, the rest of the football team and the cheerleaders, they were the reasons I couldn't step foot in that place ever again.

"GEEK!"

"Mr. Smith, this is not a good way to start off. Call him by name," the psychiatrist, whom I recognized to be Dr. Chi, one of the many psychiatrists DC had to offer.

"Spencer Reid! I need to speak with you."

"Reid, what's going on?" Hotch asked.

I ignored him and stood up. "Is there any particular reason I'm being graced by your ever alluring presence, Thomas?" I asked venomously. If I looked over at my team, I'm sure they would have been in shock. They've never heard me speak so hatefully.

"Can we speak in private?" Thomas asked.

"This is as private as it's going to get. You blew ANY chance of having privacy with that commotion. What the HELL do you want?" I half yelled while clenching and unclenching my fists.

"Dr. Chi said that in order for me to get over my problems, I need to first become okay with myself. And in order to do that, I have to apologize to the one I hurt the most. I believe that's you."

"If this is some kind of apology, I'm not accepting it."

"I'm not expecting you to accept it. I'm sorry I made your life a living hell."

_Snort._

"I'm sorry I beat you up in high school. I'm sorry I had the whole football team gang up on you with me. I'm sorry I ruined your schoolbooks. I'm sorry for the black eyes, bruises and cuts. I'm especially sorry that I tied you to the goalpost and left you there all night. I'm sorry that, because of my cruelty, high school was a waking nightmare. I apologize for all lasting mental and emotional damage. I shouldn't have picked on a kid six years younger than me. I shouldn't have kicked you while you were down, no one wanted to be friends with a freaky genius kid, and I just added to your pain. I had to be about four times bigger than you and I still needed an entire football team to back me up. I'm a coward and I'm sorry it took me over a decade to apologize."

There was an eerie silence as I just stared at him.

"Too late," I mumbled.

"What did you say?" Thomas asked.

"It's a little too late to say that you're sorry now. You kicked me when I was down. You showed me nothing but hate. You ran me into the ground. But what comes around goes around. So I guess now you're paying for what you've done." I stared him in the eyes. "I hate you and your little buddies. Save all of us some time and make sure none of them come to apologize to me. I'm not accepting apologies anytime soon."

I sat back down and picked up my coffee. Thomas Smith and Dr. Chi left.

"What the hell was that, kid?" Morgan asked.

"That is a very broad term, Morgan."

"Where the hell did that come from?" Morgan asked again.

"The word that is believed to have originated from the…" I began.

"You know what I meant, kid," Morgan nearly growled.

"Oh. Well, you saw the whole thing, so what else is there to know?" I asked innocently.

"We've never seen you so hateful, Reid," Rossi said.

"Even when we're on the worst of cases, you've never been this mad," Emily pointed out.

"The UnSubs have never done anything to me personally. I hate him more that I could ever hate them."

"Does my baby genius need me to erase all his credentials and transfer all his money to an off-shore account that you can use to your liking?" Garcia asked.

"No, Garcia, as tempting as that sounds, it's illegal."

"You could have told us how bad high school was for you Spence," JJ muttered.

"I was a twelve year old prodigy in a Las Vegas public high school. How did you think high school was?"

"I kick like a nine year old girl," Hotch said, smirking slightly.

"What?" Morgan asked.

"That's what I said to him after he apologized for kicking me when we were working that case with the long distance serial killer, but that's not the point. My point is that even if I told you it wouldn't have mattered. There's nothing you can do to change it."

There was a considerable amount of silence.

"Let's call it a day. We can finish up the files tomorrow," Hotch said, turning towards his office. "Oh, and Reid, give Morgan and Prentiss their files back."

"Boss man, why'd you tell him?" Morgan groaned.

"You thought he didn't know?" Hotch asked, shaking his head.

I packed up my messenger bag and set out towards the elevator with the rest of the team.

"Let's go out to dinner," Garcia suggested.

"What's the occasion, baby girl?" Morgan asked.

"My baby genius was quite the bad ass for his standards."

"That's a cause for celebration?" Rossi asked.

"What do you think, Spence?" JJ asked.

"As long as the place we're going to has proper utensils."

Everyone laughed.

I climbed into Morgan's passenger seat because I took the train this morning. I was quiet for some time when Morgan finally interrupted.

"What's going on in that genius head of yours?"

"I just thought of a quote by H. Allen Smith. 'On Monday mornings I am dedicated to the proposition that all men are created jerks.' It describes the football jocks quite well."

"Am I a jerk?"

"No. Some of us grow out of it."

"I don't think you were ever a jerk."

"That's because I'm still a kid," I said, smirking.

"Did you just….make a joke?"

"Oh, shush you. Pay attention to the road. The light's green."


End file.
